


spangle my stars

by Hannistag



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Freedom, M/M, Patriotism, Sexy Times, brief mentions of the presidents, mentions of the steamed vegtable, most definitely crack, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannistag/pseuds/Hannistag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things get steamer than a steamed vegtble when steve thinks about freedom when he's alone with the iron man.....................</p>
            </blockquote>





	spangle my stars

steve looked at the iron man while they alone in the avengrs tower, tony is short  
steve thought of freedom  
he quivered  
and also he thought about how tony is like really short  
and has like- really really long eyelashes  
dam  
be4 he knew it things were getting steamy  
like cooked vegtables  
he wanted spinach now. cool.  
he looked down and and their dongers were hard like the statue of liberty.  
built october 28th 1886.  
america.  
stave looked at tony'fxs on flee k booty  
tony blinked seductively but he's still short  
soon stve inserted his freedom into tony's patriotic booty ho  
he thought of obama. damn.................. that hot  
but that booty was too good- tony's buut was just so dank with them memes that all he could do was think of freedom.  
"GOD BLESS AMERICA" STEve scREAMED  
"oh jesus o lorde" tony whisperd shocked shockingly  
stuve was shaking with that freedom  
he climaxed thinking of george w. boosh and maybe abraham lincolon listen i don't know much about american history but im trying here  
and maybe he thot of bucky bc he p hot too and patriotic af  
"lmao" tonyyy said

"that sure did spangle my stars." steve said finally before falling asleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> :-) im sorry mom


End file.
